This project is a modified continuation of the newborn screening study which was previously funded. Specific approaches of the current project include: 1. Identification, testing, counseling, and education of pregnant women who are at risk to be carriers of Hb S gene or other abnormal hemoglobins. Pregnant women at risk (Black, Hispanics, Asians,....) will be identified in our prenatal clinic and tested for the presence of hemoglobinopathies. Those that are carriers of Hb S gene or other abnormal hemoglobins will be followed in our Center for counseling and education. The spouses of these patients will also be tested and further counseling and education will ensue including the initiation of the process of prenatal diagnosis. 2. Counseling, education, and possible prenatal diagnosis of patients with sickle cell anemia who became pregnant. The spouses of these patients will also be tested as was mentioned above. 3. Confirmatory testing of newborns at our institution who are found to be at risk to have hemoglobinopathies by the State Newborn Screening Project.